Legend of the Seventh Star
by luiscorte8
Summary: A joint Exercise between the 2 hero courses of UA High takes a turn for the worst when one of their own ends up taken by a monstrous enemy that claims to be from another world; now enemies must become friends and ally themselves with a warrior from another world if they hope to rescue their green haired friend.


Author's notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen, this idea came to me late one afternoon after watching the BNHA movie "Two Heroes"; I had wanted a crossover exclusively about Izuku not being able to use one for all, and to make a Harem fan-fic and so the idea came that his power becomes separated from him and now a group of girls had to come and save him while also getting back his powers, now the challenge was the crossover part, who had the best chance of incorporating teamwork and the means to separate one of the best cinnamon rolls from his power and the answer came to me while listening to videogame music: Mario RPG.

Now the pairings was what kept me from fully implementing the idea, making up the unknown powers of the other users of OFA was simpler and so this is the order in which the girls will join Mario to gather the remaining fragments of Izuku's powers and the power they will wield and the reasons they are:

Himiko Toga (Fight me!) Original User of "One for All" (stockpiling of energy via movement or damage and the release of it)

Ochako Uraraka (The original OTP) Black Whip.

Pony Tsunotori (Izuku´s fight at the sports festival got to her once she realized why he could have won but decided not to in order to help Shoto) Toshinori Yagi (Watch Film Theory about his possible quirk)

Itsuka Kendo (Sports Festival too) the air pressure that Izuku and All Might Generate.

Momo Yaoyorozu (Explained in Prologue) A Quirk that improves on the metabolism and abilities of the user (Using enough energy to create tornadoes and maintaining the insane levels of strength for hours on end requires too much energy and with this quirk active in the background all subsequent users can manage the strain)

Eri (This story is set before the license examination, she would escape and join the party as a healer and portable semi-time machine to look for the one that allowed her to escape, she will grow fond of all the girls and the stories of the brave boy that had the Quirk that let her escape and will end up in being adopted by Izuku and she will do so with) Nana Shimura´s Float Quirk.

Melissa Shield (Movie chemistry and how in my eyes they could have fallen for each other) Lightning quirk that comes from Midoriya when using full cowl.

And that would be how I plan to process the quirks and pairings; now at the beginning I will have an intro tying this crossover with something else, comment if you get the reference.

Arrival

You open your eyes to an impressive sight, a Library with shelves of deep red wood carefully sculpted in a wave pattern with rich decorations of what seems to be gold and silver over them, you look to your sides to try and make sense of your surroundings just to see the size of the structure you are currently occupying; you have never seen such opulence it is truly a gargantuan (you´ve never ever had the chance to use that word to describe anything) place; the roof was so high you swear that a skyscraper could fit inside, painted like a midsummer sky, stained glass occupy every window that you´re able to see them depicting battles of heroes of so many different races and time periods that you cannot help but feel they could come to life at any second, the shelves themselves must be at least a dozen times the height of a basketball player, all equipped with stairs that look sturdy and secure for easy access to the tomes that they contain.

None of it really tells you more about the place you have appeared into than what was already discerned, after a couple of minutes you begin to stretch and check that nothing bad happened to your body, once satisfied with the results you begin to move between the aisles, for some reason the books do not interest you, not even to open them and have something to read as you move out of (or is it deeper into) the structure; you move with purpose, as if it was your own place and the layout was seared into your mind.

Hours seemed to pass to your judgment but the light never seems to waver or change, exhaustion never sets in as you move towards your (as of yet unknown) goal; pass a bend that leads to a long hallway with several doors that lead from kitchens to comfortable looking rooms you see a giant metal door that seems to produce a low yet cheery sound, as if someone was singing a tune that you loved but had forgotten what it had sounded like, before you the doors move on their own and without much thought you enter the room to find a sort of private Study Room with a table set for 2 people even though it is easily trice that size, light refreshment and a teapot are set and you see a middle-aged, Blond man to the side moving a massive book from a shelve that houses the most ornate and exquisite (another word that you never had the chance to use) books you have yet seen.

The man you notice is wearing round glasses, a mid week beard and is using a dark pink shirt, jeans and brown sneakers "Well, well, well; you finally arrived, please sit down" the strange bespectacled man said catching you off-guard. "No need to be scared young one, please sit down" you do as he asks because after walking so long you are in need of rest. "Now, I know that you have many questions, those can wait" he says in a calm manner. "We should have some refreshments first, and I would like to take the time to tell you a story" you look at him raising an eyebrow. "Believe me, you will like to hear this particular story, you most likely saw the windows of the main room or the books on the shelves" You nod. "If you were to look at them you would believe them objects of fiction and yet, they are depictions and tales of great adventurers and Heroes, of battles for survival and wars against evils the likes of which most have never confronted and all of them as real as you or I!"

Skepticism is what you feel, heroes and wars? Those windows had elves and dragons, there is no way they can be real. "I know what you are thinking, it´s not possible all of those things were real, or something like that and believe me when I say that was the first thing I thought a long time ago" the man´s eyes get a faraway look that makes you see that he is reminiscing of a time long past. "But I am getting ahead of myself, please start to eat for this story in particular is long but I swear that you will love it, maybe as much as I do" you look at his smile and a glint in his eyes, the glint of an excited child that just NEEDS to show you what he is so proud of, you relinquish and nod to him so he can start telling his tale.

He laughs heartily and opens the book that he has in his hand, it is a leather bound tome with 7 Golden Stars surrounding a tiny emerald star that shines even brighter than the rest. "The story that I am about to tell you takes place in two worlds very different from each other and our own, it begins with the interruption of a school class, this is a story of daring adventure and love, of a heart so big that was begged to be shared and most important of all it is the story of how many people came together to help the one that would one day become, the World´s Greatest Hero" you can´t help but to smile at his excitement that is so contagious. "So, let us begin our story in"

Prologue

Unforeseen Simulation Joint: 8:00 A.M. Mustafa Ward, Japan.

Being the size of a small city, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (U.S.J. if you want to) was the perfect place to have a joint training exercise between classes A. and B. of the prestigious Hero High School U.A. today it was set up with the standard disasters one could think off (Forest fires, mud and landslides even machine generated tornados were possible with the current technology) it was the perfect place to train young aspiring heroes and today, the goal was to have first: 10 laps around the several disaster scenarios so they would be able to feel how it feels to enter a disaster when you were unable to use a quirk (superpowers but an explanation comes at a later chapter), after that would come 10 more laps but with the aid of their Quirks as the second part of the exercises which will allow them to adapt faster to the scenarios in the future and to have them see their fellow students so they could plan for possible teamwork, the student were being monitored by a couple of their teachers so as to stop them from recklessly turning the simple marathon into a race for the third part of the exercise consisted of saving training dummies from 3 danger zones (Earthquake, Landslide and Flood) in rapid succession while tired.

It was the second to last lap of the grueling quirk march the students were running near a man-made lake when the ground began to tremble making the students and teachers stumble; not 300 meters in front of them a massive cobalt colored pipe emerged from the ground, dust and rocks bounced and rose from it, and then, abruptly as it had started it ended, most of the students lay on the ground, a lone figure that lay hidden carefully stood up and remained in the shadows, as the dust cloud settled, once being able to recover everyone stood up and gazed at the strange objet that came from the ground. "Aizawa sensei… Is this part of the exercise?" asked a boy with engine mufflers on his calves.

Silence was the only answer, the students and even the teachers stood there confused and before they could call retreat a strange sound came from the pipe; muffles and yelps, a deep rumbling shout and finally a thick jet of smoke rose from its cavity and a shriveled geriatric voice began a coughing fit. "Your *COUGH* Highness *WHEEZE* please be more considerate of poor old me, I almost suffocated there" from the smoke a strange person appeared, at first the students and teachers thought it was an elderly lady with a mutation type Quirk but that was thrown out the window when she began floating on a honest to goodness broom, her appearance was of a senile turtle without a shell and a pair of round green tinted glasses, wearing a blue robe and with a type of wand clutched in her hand.

This drew many to begin whispering between the two classes but it was hushed the moment a savage roar came from the cobalt tube, and out flying at immense speed a Massive two legged horned turtle with a spiked green shell, black spiked shackles, and yellow scales covering his body landed nearby, everyone gaped at his sheer size and monstrous looks, it was like a live version of those dragon turtle figurines that certain Asian markets had so they could thrive as a business, only… twisted and menacing. "Shut it Kamek!" it bellowed in a deep guttural voice while looking at the old flying turtle. "We came here because; according to your accursed crystal ball we needed to travel to this forsaken place"

Both invaders began a shouting match (Only the giant horned lizard shouted) discussing the merits of travelling between dimensions of all things, students and teachers alike began to question the sanity of the two until they heard the lizard say. "How is a bunch of teenagers going to help us we get rid of those damned plumbers!" faint voices and snickers distracted him from further shouting, the dragon like creature turned and eyed the large group of weird teenagers dressed in a extravagant fashion as well as a couple of adults, brow twitching he directed his attention to the crowd in front of him. "What is so funny?" it asked in a low voice that would make most people evaluate their next words carefully.

Bakugo Katsuki: from class 1-A being one of the few exceptions. "What kind of loser gets owned by some plumbers?" Shota Aizawa hit his face with the palm of his hand, he REALLY needed to get Bakugo back with Best Jeanist because his situational awareness was completely lacking, the creature´s eyes became pinpricks, and his nostrils began spewing sparks and smoke.

"Well then" it said menacingly. "WHY DON´T YA TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A LOSER I AM TO MY FACE!" the creature began inhaling until it´s chest swelled to an unprecedented degree and Shota Aizawa put on his trademark headgear turning his gaze to the reptile.

"Vlad, take the students and leave this place, Hound, you are with me!" the beast then released a powerful ball of fire twice as big as Aizawa himself was launched startling everyone. "That´s not a Quirk!?" he shouted in surprise as he was unable to stop the attack from being launched which also startled the students.

A snap sounded, followed by an immense amount of air pressure collided with the ball of fire creating an explosion that stopped it before it could hit the students. "Everyone scatter and get to the exit!" the voice of Class 1-A problem child rose. "Shoto cover our retreat with an ice wall, Teacher Vlad help Aizawa Sensei, anyone go get your cell phones to call for help!" the students began rallying behind a freckled boy with green tipped hair, a faint ´Fuck You´ was heard but the student did as told and started to race to the main and emergency doors or look for their bags at the changing rooms.

"NOT SO FAST!" the voice of the elderly lady screeched as she raised her wand which in turn raised a sort of energy field that encompassed all the interior of the dome making it impossible for the kids to reach their destinations. "You will not leave until we get what we want; nor call for help, now if you wish to pacify the Great Bowser: King of the Koopas; you shall kneel and swear to help us find the power we require" all the students looked at her and then to the battle between the teachers and it was not looking good for them.

watch?v=CsjvYarYQ_U Let's Listen: Super Mario RPG (SNES) - Boss Battle Theme II (Extended)

Bakugo Katsuki looked at the floating old lady dead in the eyes. "Here is my response!" with two powerful explosions he went airborne, once close enough he took both hands to his front and unleashed a huge explosion that echoed and made everyone else wince at the sound, once Bakugo landed he smiled and looked up to admire his work, almost all of the students were impressed with the speed in which he had taken care of the threat, the most academically oriented of the students realized something was wrong when the force field failed to disappear, once the smoke dissipated however everyone stopped their movements when the one named Kamek appeared in a sphere of purple energy and the old lady unharmed inside and grinning smugly.

"Well, your arguments are loud *snicker* but they surely lack a lot of coherency" surprise and fear was beginning to set on the students, though one of them began running through all the information he had available and weighing their options. 'They are NOT Noumus: Levitation, force field creation, coherent thought and impressive reflexes, the other is a powerhouse that breathes fire and that is easily keeping our teachers at bay, what CAN we do?... ' one look around he crossed eyes with several of his classmates, Momo Yayourozu, Itsuka Kendo, Pony Tsunotori and Ochako Uraraka, the last one pleaded with her eyes for some kind of plan and looking back at the girls he found his inspiration.

"Kacchan" Izuku Midoriya shouted and was answered with a more violent that needed to be 'WHAT?!' "Keep the pressure on her and do NOT let her hit you, you are our air superiority specialist be mindful of incoming missiles" Katsuki grinned and began circling and sending explosions to Kamek. "Tsunotori-san use your horns to keep her at bay and avoid hitting Kacchan, Shishida-san, Tetsutestu-san begin breaking and bringing rubble here, Monoma-kun copy Uraraka-san´s Quirk, Uraraka-san you and Monoma-kun are going to lower the gravity of the rubble to be used as ammunition, Kendo-san take and coordinate our strongest fighters so they only hit that Kamek lady, Todoroki-san create blocks of ice to break and use as ammunition, then coordinate with Shiozaki-san to begin harassing that Bowser guy with vines and ice attacks to keep him distracted, Yayourozo-san and Ashido-san, Iida-san and Kirishima-san with Me! The rest look for weak spots in the force field" they all ran away to plan and he stopped just long enough to say something to the boy with the bi-colored hair, a weak protest was quelled by a simple. 'You heard him! Let´s move people' by Itsuka Kendo and the students began a counter-attack.

The explosion expert started to maneuver around the flying opponent, making sure to cover blind spots and angles not covered usually in a battlefield, a set of 4 horns attacking parallel to his explosions complemented any and all pieces of debris that hit the mysterious hag from the sides.

Kamek ignored them all in favor of assessing the situation; not only did the boy managed to rally his classmates but did so in an efficient strategy, even if it was hasty and done with limited knowledge of their capabilities, he made sure to give specific tasks to the best suited members of the group, he shouted loud enough to be heard by her but took some of the others away to plan without being interrupted or be overheard, Kamek sighed and for the millionth time in all her years serving under the Great Bowser she wished to have underlings half as intelligent or competent as that boy, there was also the air wave that stopped that fireball, from above she could see he used the index of his right hand to create that wave, upon closer inspection his finger twitched as if he had injured it… maybe HE could be useful, if he could be swayed or captured.

Knowing her shields were draining her magic reserves and also not meant to last forever Kamek created a ball of a pitch black substance that she held for 6 second, when she finally found an opening in the attacks and she expanded it at the same time her shield dropped, Bakugo had seen this and made those openings on purpose, as soon as the sphere disappeared he rushed to attack, what he was not expecting was for that black substance to turn into a fast flying wall of… almost smoke, it was thicker and felt like someone had thrown a wall of burnt oil jelly, smelled like that as well, this caused him to lost control of his trajectory and fell hard on the ground eliciting a pained OOF!

The black substance quickly spread over the students that were present, engulfing them for a few seconds until it dissipated from their bodies, but not from their heads. "What the FUCK is this shit!" he shouted, unable to see completely, as if a ghost made of ink was blocking most of his (and everyone else inside the attack's radius) sight.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE" laughed the hag in a VERY irritable manner. "You noisy children should have surrendered when I gave you the chance. Now… let´s see what you are made of!" with a swish of her wand she began shooting bright shapes of neon colors at nearby rocks at the children´s ammunition, which began to transform in front of the students muddled eyes, even with limited visibility they began to back up, a nearby rock changed into the lovechild of a flamethrower and a upturned lawnmower scattering the students nearby, another took the form of an odd two legged bomb which most of the students taught was absolutely cute (Bakugou will DENY this accusation) soon, giant fishes, iron balls with teeth and eyes and all manner of spikes or random objects were littering the field.

A signal flare distracted Kamek from her onslaught enough that a fire lance almost hit her though she managed to dodge at the last second, looking at a side she saw that the one boy with hair colored white and red had attacked her and his left arm was responsible of such an attack. 'Fire and Ice' and it seems to me that hair color is also an indicative of powers. "You are named Shoto-kun aren't you? What a naughty trick, trying to blindside me"

The boy in question answered with another torrent of flame. "Do not use my name as if you were my friend!" he proceeded to attack her at what seemed like telegraphed intervals, always making her dodge and sway in a spiral pattern and of that was what he was doing but Todoroki Shoto was unaware that Kamek knew that, finally after a few more of this instances he made a curtain of fire that forced her to float upwards.

And as she had expected it, a huge piece of rubble rose from the curtain below and Kamek pointed at it to try to transform it into something that she could use, that was until it broke apart sending shrapnel and dust in her direction forcing her to cover her face as best she could not noticing the girl in combat dress and domino mask that was launched after the initial attack. "SURPRISE!" Itsuka Kendo yelled as she launched a haymaker at Kamek who tried to evade up until the fist grew 20 sizes larger and hit her with a force comparable to a certain red clad plumber making her lose control and crash far away from the rest of the students accompanied by a pain filled shriek.

"YEAH!" all the students shouted in joy as the clouds over their eyes started vanishing. "Good punch Orange Tail" Katsuki Bakugo shouted from below. "Should have punched her down here though" Itsuka landed near him.

"Why do you say that? It was a great punch; also what is it with the nickname?"

"Because she ain´t down yet, I don´t see the dome disappearing" Katsuki said completely ignoring the second question.

It was the truth, in her elation she did not notice that they were still trapped and she could see no exit in sight. "You still have some cloud over your eyes"

Katsuki grumbled then heard the telltale sound of lightning racing across the ground, and a familiar voice shouting "SEATTLE SMASH!" followed by an explosion of air that threw most of the other students off their feet and finally a giant object crashed against one of the many abandoned buildings which then detonated several times which made the 5 floor building to collapse in on itself burying whoever 'hopefully Lord Bowser' crashed into said building.

"Seems that Deku managed to score a kill" Katsuki said with a feral smile.

Itsuka Kendo looked at him with a worried expression. 'you are too violent' she thought "Let's go and see if our sensei's are all right"

Back when Izuku took the other students away.

watch?v=_tFWZYTzh_Y&t=336s Let's Listen: Super Mario RPG (SNES) - Bowser Battle Theme (Extended)

Izuku Midoriya ran with his classmates around a big bend near the place the teachers were fighting the one named 'Lord Bowser' here he would implement a 3 step plan to hopefully knock him out for good. "Ok this is the plan, Yaoyorozu-san create motion sensitive mines that can take out support pillars, put them in a 3 or more floors building and mark it with red paint on all outer walls and use something to signal that you have found it and marked it, Ashido-san you need to go with Yaoyorozu-san and when you find the building I need you to tell Aizawa sensei subtly that we have a plan, help them route Bowser near the marked building, use a concrete or steel corrosive acid we don´t know how strong he really is so please do not be afraid to splash his arms or feet" Mina Ashido blinked and she knew Izuku was well aware of how afraid she was of hurting someone with her Quirk but for him to ask something so dangerous of her; she really wanted out of that plan but one look at his emerald eyes, his pleading for the help he felt was necessary and she just conceded to the awkward yet inspiring hero in training. "Thank you, now Kirishima I need you to harden yourself and make as if you are a spear or staff, Iida your job is to use Kirishima as a weapon using as much speed as possible to sweep Bowser off his feet, if we time this right then I will blind side him with a Kick at 100% of my power, My leg will break but he should be out for the count"

"Are you sure of this Midoriya?" asked the President of Class 1-A making several motions with his hands. "How will we know when to start picking up speed, I have been using my quirk for some time now and what little orange juice I have might not be enough for a long period of time"

Izuku looked at him and showed him a makeup mirror and flashlight from his utility belt. "I know and that is why I have this, useful so I can look around corners and to signal people, when you see me flashing this mirror then you can begin to run, get to 3rd gear or further and when I flash a second time it means I am ready" he took a deep breath. "Let´s do this"

All of them separated and Izuku took a leap from where he was to an abandoned house nearby, positioned perfectly so he could get out easily continue with the plan, as he positioned himself at the side of the main door when his instincts kicked in and quickly shifted his body around just in time to see someone. "YOU!" he whispered as he recognized who was there with him.

Momo was lucky, she would hardly admit it out loud but she knew this was a serviceable plan, simple and effective, taking into consideration that their teachers were only distracting the most dangerous foe, one that seemed to take punishment and shrug it off as if it was a mere scratch of a kitten, she was not completely sure Midoriya-san´s plan would work, but she had to admit it was better than what she could come up with, she paused and her mind drifted again to the Sports festival and how she had been defeated by her own indecisions and lack of experience, sometimes she wished to have Midoriya´s impressive analytical and strategic mindset, that is why she had followed him now, he was one of the most dependable planners and the bravest of the other students, if he hadn´t been there to help them rescue Bakugo just a week back she was sure that none of them would have made it back alive, and his determination at the I-island incident was what drove her to follow the oddly attractive hero in training; a light blush tinted her cheeks. ´Stop thinking like that, you have a very important job to do´. She chastised herself.

Planting the mines from the back to the front so she would be able to escape without triggering them Momo managed to take less than 10 minutes to locate a suitable building and place the mines and use paint balloons on the walls and around the entrance of the soon to be rubble; making a signal gun she shot it to the sky to confirm her job had been completed and ran as fast as she could away from what would most definitively be an excessive demolition job, she managed to make it as far away as 3 blocks from the designated ´ground zero´ rounding a corner and taking cover she awaited the detonation.

Mina slid as soon as she saw the signal flare and slid while spraying a potent acid on the shell of the giant dragon turtle currently combating and (she wouldn´t admit it out loud) besting her teachers; making a signal with 2 fingers she informed the underground hero 'Eraser Head' that they needed to follow her, a simple nod was her answer.

The teachers and student began the barrage of attacks that did little more than bother the draconic foe; Mina's acid ate at his scales but did little else and he was losing patience. "WHY DON'T YOU STAY STILL!?" he shouted as he attacked left, right and center with impressive force and speed that astounded the group.

A flash of light hit Bowser's eyes which made him shout "NOW WHAT?" in exasperation; he hadn't seen the first ray of light that had signaled a pair of students to start moving, a crash nearby distracted him when he felt that his legs were hit from behind the knees and he was falling on his back, green lightning raced across the air and he heard a shout that bellied absolute determination and an unbreakable will. "SEATTLE SMASH!" he heard nothing else as pain engulfed the side of his head, his neck whiplashed and he went sailing through the air and he landed inside a building only for said construction to explode in an immense fireball and crumble all over him.

"MIDORIYA!" Aizawa shouted as he ran to his student and saw the state of his leg injury and a bit of blood was showing on his left arm. "Why do you have to do such reckless things?"

Biting back the pain and failing to hold back his pain induced tears he answered. "It was the only plan I could come up with, if 100% of my kick did not do the trick then the only other option is to do what I did to Muscular and apply 1,000,000% of it on my other leg and hope that doesn't leave me paraplegic"

"Denied" Aizawa said hastily. "I want you whole and mostly unharmed or else your mom and All Might will kill me, let alone what the principal might do to me if you got harmed that way *sigh* just promise me that you won't try such a reckless plan again soon"

Izuku could not bit back a laugh. "Mom taught me not to make promises I cannot keep"

Aizawa slumped in defeat and muttered how this boy would be the death of him when he heard young Yaoyorozu panting; it seemed that she was tired and if he had to guess it was the amount of objects she had created to make that building explode. "Nice job either way, to all of you, you improvised and managed to take down a terrifying opponent, and I heard how you rallied the rest of your fellow students, congratulations Midoriya I see how much of a leader you can become if we continue working on that you will make a fine hero one day" the teacher said making the green haired boy release some tears of joy showing the teacher a huge smile of gratitude.

Soon the voices of the others reached them, Iida and Kirishima returned walking but there was the issue of the dome and on the back of Izuku's mind there was a fear; it was making him sweat a bit, it was not only because of who he had seen before (though that did not help), it was closer to the feeling he had before the summer camp, that something was going to go wrong soon, and it was an even stronger feeling than that time.

That is when a terrifying aura made almost every single one of the students fall to their knees or want to throw up (exceptions were Bakugou, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki and Midoriya and the teachers) the very earth shook beneath their feet stronger than the tremor the pipe caused, and the rubble of the building turned to dust as a massive creature rose from it, it was Bowser, but he had transformed somehow, almost thrice as tall as the building that fell over him his snout was longer, his fangs turned longer almost as if swords made out of bone, instead of a blubbery body this monster had muscles that twitched in a barely contained rage, electricity ran between the spikes of his shell and a grey aura covered him, the most frightening thing was that his eyes glowed a fiery yellow emphasizing the utter hatred he felt towards whoever hurt him.

Then he roared; and the roar hurt them all, their ears felt like they were being hammered with power tools, the earth shook once again and even some of the students from both classes couldn't contain either their bladders or tears, they had finally felt a killing intent that promised no mercy, most of them were not prepared even Izuku was afraid knowing deep in his heart that the only thing that could stop this monster would be either All Might or All for One at their peak of strength… even then he was not sure either could defeat it on their own.

watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08 DBS - Unwinnable Battle (Extended)

Everyone scattered once more as the beast used his fire breathe to try and burn them; he swiped and left literal trenches on the ground, he retreated into his shell and started to spin creating a small tornado of frost, then he jumped, once he was near the roof he sat and his body fell creating a devastating explosion that created a crater and made several building shake and crash, Midoriya using his one good leg jumped through the open window of one of those buildings, screaming a name "HIMIKO!" in the blink of an eye he got out carrying a blonde teenager bridal style.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes but put any reprimands and comments into the back of his mind knowing that Midoriya would never let anyone die if he could help it, even if they were villains, only to feel the beast stomp its way to the terrified alumni, he prepared to make one last desperate stand until he felt a weight being shoved onto his chest, he grabbed it on reflex.

"I'm sorry sensei" Midoriya's voice said and before he could register it the boy launched himself to the chest of the monster, the sound of bones breaking told him that he had used 100% of his power on his remaining good leg "IZUKU KUN!" shouted the girly voice of the weight that he was carrying, Toga Himiko looked terrified of what might happen to his most problematic student, tears falling from her eyes.

"1,000,000%" Izuku shouted and Aizawa pressed Himiko closer to his chest, enemy or not he had to hold onto her to hold himself from the sheer terror that coursed through him, he knew what was coming and he was close to cry out his student's name in the same despair looking as he reared his left fist "DETROIT DELAWARE SMASH!" the blow was devastating, the sheer wind that was liberated threw every single one of them a good 200 meters away from where they stood.

Aizawa remembered that the last time Midoriya said that he had used that attack both his arms were broken so he had put all that strength on his broken right arm to overpower Muscular for a broken limb did not have the same force as a healthy one, and this punch showed him just how much more dangerous a healthy body using that ridiculous amount of raw power could become, the monster lost the air in his lungs and fell backwards being lifted from his position and landed even further back from the building that buried him, his student began to fall back down, his head going first and his eyes closed in unconsciousness, the pain must have put him in shock and he knew there was no way to catch him and his eyes closed, refusing to see how such a promising child would most likely die from a fall of that height holding young Toga from fruitlessly trying to reaching him.

Cries of despair from all the students calling his name desperately and Aizawa just waited for the sound that would signal the end, yet it never came, hope swelled in his chest as he opened his eyes willing to believe a miracle happened, but there was no miracle, only the extension of the terrible nightmare they were living at the moment; the one named Kamek was there floating his student keeping him from falling and she was bounding him in chains that glowed a deep blue, then she made appear a giant mushroom with eyes and a green cap with white spots just to place it on Midoriya's forehead, said mushroom disappeared and his student's injuries healed instantly almost as if they never had happened in the first place.

Then the laughter began; a deep inhuman laugh that only battle crazed soldiers and murderers used when their targets surpassed their expectations, and the form of Bowser landed near his restrained student his chest sported the mark of Midoriya's fist. "Congratulations Kamek, this trip was worth the effort, I don't remember the last time someone matched my Giga form in a contest of strength, this mark will leave a scar but one that I will not regret getting" the turtle said as he smiled viciously. "We are taking him home"

"I was about to ask you to do so sir" she said

"Why is that?"

"His intelligence is impressive and his planning allowed the others to almost take me down, I will bet all my earnings under your command that he also made the plan to take you down against that building that exploded"

His grin widened. "Brains AND a sharp mind, Kamek you just earned a month's worth of vacation, all expenses paid"

"You honor me your Excellency" Kamek answered as she began floating the boy to the pipe where they had appeared from. "I am sure that convincing him to join our cause will be next to impossible but harnessing his immense power shouldn't take more than a few hours of careful spell crafting"

Bowser jumped and landed right at the mouth of the pipe. "If you manage that I will give you your own castle for research, near my own of course"

As Kamek neared the exit the voice of a girl got everyone's attention. "STOP IT!" it was Toga Himiko who had managed to release herself from Eraser head's grasp and she began limping towards the pair, her right leg broken probably by a piece of rubble that had fallen from the constant quakes. "You are not taking Izuku kun with you" this managed to get the students moving again, even if she was a villain the life class 1-A cinnamon roll was at stake, even if they had to fight against the odds they wouldn't let their fellow student being taken that easily.

Izuku stirred awake and saw what was happening; he tried to move but his bindings where strong, he tried to use his Quirk but found it impossible, 'the blue glow must be acting as a suppressor' he deduced. "KEKEKEKEKEKE and what are you going to do about it?" Kamek asked; "most of you are almost dead on your feet" Izuku glanced and she was right, they all looked that were near their breaking point.

"He is my student" Aizawa said as he got closer, gripping his capture scarf. "The only place he is going is back to school and then a long weekend to his mother's home to rest from this ordeal" he stepped beside the young blonde girl to give her a bit of support so the condition of her ankle wouldn't worsen.

A low throaty rumble emerged from Bowser's chest. "Touching" he said mockingly. "But you must know that I cancelled my Giga transformation early" his eyes began to glow with yellow fire. "I have about 10 more minutes to burn, and I believe that 3 will be enough to take care of you" panic began to swell inside their chests, Izuku Midoriya was on the verge of having a panic attack but he steeled himself.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted with every gram of strength he had grabbing the attention of everyone around him. "Everything is going to be alright" tears began pouring down his face. "I know you want to rescue me, but right I need to go with them" he whimpered that last word. "Shoto, Iida; when it is time to tell my mom what happened please make sure to tell her that I love her" the rest of the students and Aizawa looked at him, trying to deny that the fact that the bravest amongst them would give up. "Himiko; you have enough of my blood, if you could just hold onto my form until I am back I would be eternally grateful" he smiled, but it was strained and filled with the pain a dying man uses to reassure his loved ones that not all was lost.

Himiko fell to her knees refusing to acknowledge what was happening right now. "Ochako, Himiko" she looked up at his eyes, now defeated and filled with resignation, his smile changed and for an instant he looked content. "I love you" tears fell from Ochako's and Himiko's eyes most of the student body sucked in air at the bold and defeated declaration.

Bowser smiled. "How touching, but we have to go back to my kingdom" he spoke to the people around him. "ARRIVEDERCI HAHAHAHAHAHA" Bowser waited until Kamek and the green haired boy went down the pipe and took a step back disappearing into it.

The pipe began to retreat underground, the ground began to reform as it disappeared and the students and teachers were left speechless, some fell to their knees, some cried and others that couldn't express how they were feeling had stared wide eyed at the spot where the pipe once stood, Iida tear up and began pounding his fist on the ground, Itsuka Kendo tightened her fists until they began to bleed, Uraraka Ochako and Toga Himiko began crying the kidnapped boy's name all with all their might, Aizawa Shota fell forwards, hands on the ground and began to cry, he had lost a student who he knew looked up to him, he had failed Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya, and his own vow to never let what happened at the summer camp.

As the cries of despair continued they all finally understood what it truly meant to be…

DEFEATED


End file.
